This invention relates to an electrical pool cleaning apparatus, and in particular to a hand-held pool cleaner.
Pool cleaning apparatus are known for passing over the surfaces of pools to remove dirt and debris and filter the pool water. Such pool cleaning apparatus are typically bulky. A lightweight and hand-held pool cleaner would be advantageous to allow a user to easily manipulate the pool cleaner over the surfaces of a pool, spa or pond.
Known pool cleaning apparatus require power cords extending through the water to outside electrical outlets. A portable pool cleaner powered by batteries would be advantageous to eliminate the need for power cords.
In battery-powered devices capable of being used underwater, the ability to recharge the batteries with an externally disposed charging port is necessary. Although the device being used underwater is not being charged, such externally disposed charging ports can be exposed to the water, risking a short in the device and so potentially damaging the device. A water-tight charging port would be advantageous for battery-powered devices that are immersed in water, such as pool cleaning apparatus.
A highly portable hand-held pool cleaner is powered by rechargeable batteries, and includes body and intake nozzle for suctioning pool water. The body houses a filter, an impeller attached to an electric motor, and includes a handle for carrying the body and for manipulating the nozzle over a surface of a pool to clean the surface. The impeller suctions pool water through the nozzle and the filter retains dirt and debris removed from the pool water. A filter housing disposed between the nozzle and the body accumulates the filtered debris. A pole attachment member, mounted to the body, releasably receives the free end of a pole in secure attachment for manipulating the cleaner from a remote location adjacent the surface of the pool to that is to be cleaned.